


¡Este no es mi cuerpo!

by Xue_Ritsu618



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Croosover, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xue_Ritsu618/pseuds/Xue_Ritsu618
Summary: Mientras Izuku y Shoto se ven envueltos en un gran problema debido a el kosei de un villano, mientras que en otro universo Tsuna es herido debido a un accidente que iba dirigido a Kyoya.En otro lugar remoto alguien ríe maliciosamente ya que esta a punto de recuperar lo que le fue robado, y eso no es mas que dos simples personas de distintos universos.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. "El que lo ocasiono"

**Author's Note:**

> En un día cualquiera, Izuku y Shouto se encontraban tratando de detener a un ladrón que intentaba escapar, Pero en un movimiento en falso por Izuku le costó sufrir el Kosei del villano.
> 
> Mientras tanto en otro lugar y en un día cualquiera, el Décimo Vongola se encontraba con el guardián de la nube ayudando a cierto científico algo chiflado a comprobar una de sus teorías, por un descuido del científico algo salió mal y el Vongola recibió la explosión que se dirigía a la nube.

Por BNHA

Izuku y Shouto comenzaban a perseguir a un ladrón que se escapaba por los barrios bajos, justamente ese día en que cumplen un medio año de noviazgo, que gran manera de festejar ¿No?, Shouto planeaba llevarlo a una cena romántica acabando su turno, y pensar alguna manera de decirle a sus compañeros de la clase que están en una relación desde hace medio año, en parte agradecía que fuera de noche, pero le enojaba que un villano apareciera unos minutos antes de terminar su turno y de esa manera arruinara la reservación hecha desde hace unas semanas atrás, este héroe no podía tener el ceño más fruncido.

Después de un rato ambos héroes lograron arrinconar al villano en unos callejones que gracias a Dios no había muchas personas andando como sí nada y más en un barrio bajo y algo peligroso. Izuku comenzaba a arrinconar al villano de un lado del callejón, mientras que del otro Shouto comenzaba a crear una pared de hielo.

Lo único que les pareció raro a nuestros queridos héroes, es que en ningún momento el villano mostró su Kosei, ese asunto ponía algo nervioso a nuestros héroes ya que sospechaban que si no lo usaban es por ser demasiado poderoso -pero no dejaban demostrar-, y justo como sus sospechas eran el Kosei del villano iba a tacar a Shouto, cosa que no les importaba mucho a nuestro héroe, Shouto intentó alejar al villano usando su lado de fuego, creyeron que lo esquivaría y de esa manera retrocedería, pero el villano paso directo por el fuego sin ningún rasguño y con su mano derecha inclinada un poco arriba, nuestro héroe mitad-mitad se comenzaba a sudar en frío, unos momentos antes que le tocaran la frente apareció Izuku apartando a su amado y llevándolo al otro extremo del callejón.

El villano se comenzaba a desesperar ya que no había logrado su cometido, el comenzó a pensar y antes de que los dos héroes pudieran reaccionar, el villano se abalanzo al héroe peliverde llevándolo afuera del callejón y estrellando lo en una pared, el villano agradeció que el héroe mitad-mitad se tardara en reaccionar ya que de esa manera lograría utilizar su Kosei a la perfección, después de unos minutos de estar presionando su mano en la cabeza del peliverde y los incesantes gritos de dolor al punto de dejar desmayado -justo lo que sucedió- por parte del peliverde, el villano se fue su botín anteriormente robado y con la satisfacción de haber derrotado a dos héroes, aunque no niega que el peliverde fue el que le dio más pelea, y después de lo que hizo se sintió más que feliz.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe mitad-mitad se sentía como un completo inútil al no haber reaccionado a tiempo y solo contemplar los incesantes gritos de dolor por parte de su amado, pero vio que el villano se iba con toda la calma del mundo así que tomo esa abertura y lo congelo, en ese momento descubrió que el Kosei del villano no funciona a menos que tenga la mano alzada.

Después de que aseguró su arresto del villano, nuestro héroe término medio llamó a la policía y se llevaron a Izuku al hospital.  
Pero lo que nadie noto es que una presencia extraña miraba los acontecimientos sucedidos con una sonrisa algo burlona pero su mirada demostraba felicidad, mientras que poco a poco iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Por KHR! 

Después de la batalla de los Arcobalenos, cierta nube tomo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos por su cielo, hoy se cumple medio año de estar junto, desde entonces se notan lo muy cercanos que se han vueltos, y para hacer oficial su relación -así es ambos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto ya que sabían los sentimientos de la tormenta y de la niebla mayor, al más puro cielo-, hoy era el día en que a todos en la familia descubrirían la relación de la nube y el cielo. Y para ello decidieron pedirle ayuda a Verde.

Se lo que todos han de estar pensando ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué la nube está pidiendo ayuda?, pues la respuesta es fácil, todo fue planeado por su cielo, el plan era simple, demasiado simple al parecer, el plan era ayudar a verde a que termine el prototipo de uno de sus experimentos y a cambio él les daría uno de sus inventos especiales para sorpresas ¿Por qué necesitan el dispositivo? Es simple ya que el cielo cree que de esa manera lo haría mucho más emocionante, además de que alguna manera más simple les explicaría del porque no puede corresponder a los sentimientos de la tormenta y al de la niebla mayor. Después de ayudarlo era regresar a la casa de la nube -ya que el cielo pidió que todos se reunieran en casa de la nube, ya que tenían una noticia de suma importancia- y festejar de que su relación iba a ser oficial y que ya nunca iban a tener que esconderlo.

Pero por desgracia el plan fracaso, ya que gracias al descuido de Verde y a la falta de atención de la nube en la situación, todo se fue al carajo ya que en el momento que estaba a punto de explotar la intuición del cielo le advirtió que su querida nube estaba en un gran peligro, y de un segundo a otro el cielo se encontraba protegiendo a la nube de la explosión, poco después de que la explosión ocurrió y que el humo se dispersarse, la nube sentía algo pesado en su pecho -ya que durante la explosión sintió que alguien se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo en el piso-, así que decidió esperar a que el humo se dispersarse y cuando volvió a mirar noto que su querido cielo estaba en sus pecho.

Estaba a punto de golpear a Verde por su descuido, pero no podía ya que sabía que parte de su culpa es de él, su única tarea era vigilar en radar de nivel de peligro y avisar a Verde si estaba aumentando, pero ni la más simple tarea pudo cumplir, se sentía impotente, una escoria, un... herbívoro. El solo decidió tomar en brazos al castaño y llevarlo a su casa, si tenía suerte ha cuando llegase ya estuvieran toda la familia, salió del laboratorio de Verde sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras cargaba al castaño.  
Cuando llegó a su casa, ya estaba toda la familia, el solo le pidió al guardián del sol y al Hitman que curarán sus heridas.

Lo que nadie noto es que antes del incidente una persona movió varios circuitos de la máquina para que fallara en cualquier momento.

Por Izuku

Desperté confundido, aun me dolía la cabeza, intenté ponerme de pie, pero fue en vano, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza que hizo que mi intento de poder ponerme de pie fuera en vano. En ese momento recordé todo lo que paso, me pare de golpe y note que no estaba en mi cuarto, todo a mi alrededor era muy hogareño, me puse de pie, note que alado de la cama había un despertador y una cartera. Un poco lejos esta una mesita con un cuaderno y varios exámenes con una pésima calificación.  
Eso sí que es raro, me estoy alterando.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, tenía miedo no lo niego, me puse en posición defensiva, cuando la puerta termino de abrirse no podía creer lo que veía... era una versión de Todoroki-kun -tenía el mismo tipo de peinado, pero su cabello era oscuro, similar al negro, al igual que ambos ojos son igual al mismo color de su cabello- pero tenía un gran aire de "dime algo y estás muerto".

-Veo que despertarte conejito- dijo la versión de Todoroki-kun que estaba frente a mi-. Parece que viste un fantasma Tsunayoshi.

-Tsunayoshi... -susurre, pero la otra persona alcanzo a escucharme-.

-Parece que la explosión te afecto- dijo en forma de burla mientras se acercaba a dejar una bandeja de comida en la mesa que estaba en el suelo-. ¿Quieres comer?

\- ¿Explosión? -pregunté confundido, en ese momento me dirigí corriendo a otra puerta que aparenta ser la del baño, busqué un espejo y no podía creer lo que veía...

No podía creer lo que el espejo reflejaba, mis ojos esmeraldas ahora son avellana, mi cabello verde alborotado ahora es uno chocolate antigravedad, incluso mi forma ahora me veo igual que antes de obtener el ONE FOR ALL. Incluso mi voz se escucha distinta.

Mi mente era como un rompecabezas, sentía que tenía que formar un mosaico para poder entender todo esto.  
¿Quién eres Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué yo estoy en tu cuerpo? ¿Tú también estarás en la misma situación que yo? ¿Acaso fue que cambiamos mentes cuando el villano me ataco y cuando tu estuviste en una explosión? ¿En qué tipo de explosión estuviste?

Con esas y más preguntas me comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza, al punto de que estaba susurrando varias cosas. Llegue a la conclusión de que me debo hacer pasar por ti, hasta que descubra como volver a mi cuerpo, pero esto es raro, por algún motivo siento que en este lugar no tienen Kosei's, acaso ¿estoy en otra dimensión?

Eso sin duda sería un gran problema.

Antes de salir del baño, tengo que reorganizar mis problemas:

Cambie de cuerpo, tengo un problema.

No sé dónde estoy, tengo dos problemas.

La persona de afuera se ve demasiado peligrosa, y No siento el One For All en mí, tengo muchos problemas.

Decidí salir del baño, la persona que antes estaba se fue y dejo la comida, menos mal que para ser sincero tengo mucha hambre, me pregunto cuanto tiempo estuve dormido.

Después de aquel suceso me dedique a investigar a Tsunayoshi, pero sin abandonar la habitación obviamente, estuve checando sus apuntes y un álbum de fotos, después de que los revise los deje en su lugar, llegue a la conclusión de que es un chico tímido, y algo torpe -nos parecemos un poco- en ese momento sentí algo en mi mano, la comencé analizar, note que tenía un anillo y de este salían llamas de color naranja, poco después me quede dormido.

Desperté otra vez en la misma cama, por dios siento que es un Déjà vu, pero en esta ocasión muchas personas me estaban mirando.

-Juudaime ¿Se encuentra bien? -me pregunto un peli-plateado con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

-Kufufufu parece que el pequeño mafioso, -rio y dijo el chico con un peinado de ¿piña!? Mientras traía consigo un tridente, ¿esperen mafioso? -solo nos quería tener cerca.

-Cállate Herbívora piña -dijo el sujeto que anteriormente paso a dejar la comida, mientras enseñaba unas tonfas-.

-Etto... chicos-comencé a decir mientras llamaba la atención de las personas a mi alrededor dejaban de pelear-. ¿Qué me paso?

-Juudaime, Escuchamos que grito, y cuando subimos usted ya estaba inconsciente -relato el peli-plata mientras recibía varias miradas amenazantes por parte de los presentes por agarrarme la mano, ¿espera que? -.

-Etto... podrías soltar mi mano, p-por favor- dije con un notorio nerviosismo-.

-Chicos, es mejor que dejemos descansar a dame-Tsuna- dijo una voz proveniente desde el fondo del cuarto-.

-Pero Reborn /ex-Arcobaleno -trataron de negarse las personas, pero fue en vano ya que Reborn, Un pequeño bebe o niño que ocultaba su mirada fedora y que tenía patillas, los saco a amenazas dejándonos solo a nosotros dos en la habitación-.

El silencio era lo único que reinaba entre nosotros, decidí mirar de reojo por la ventana para poder si todavía era de día, pero ya era de noche, supongo que poder dormir otro poco, estaba decidido que dormiría, pero una bala proveniente del pequeño hizo que mis nervios se pusieran de punta.

\- ¿Quién eres? -dijo el pequeño de nombre Reborn con un aura más terrorífica que el anterior, mientras apuntaba mi sien con su pistola-. Y más te vale decir la verdad.

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*  
Presiento que mi cuerpo está en serios problemas... O bueno mejor pediré algo de comer.  
*Volviendo a donde estábamos*

\- No me gusta repetir, ¿Quién eres? -volvió a repetir el pequeño mientras quitaba el seguro de su pistola, eso me hizo quitar mis nervios-. Y ¿Dónde está mi Dame-alumno?

-P… pues de… déjeme explica-car

Por Tsuna

Desperté con una gran paz a mi alrededor, solo se escuchaban el canto de las aves, casi me da ganas de cantar, decidí ponerme de pie y note que estaba en un lugar que no conozco -Estaba utilizando una bata y mis brazos estaban llenos de marcas, además de que estaban algo musculosos, eso no me molestaba, pero no es momento de pensar en eso- , intente usar mi intuición, pero fue en vano, ya no la poseía, ¿Acaso la explosión hizo que perdiera mi intuición?, no, no lo creo, antes de que la explosión golpeara a mi amado, mi intuición me advirtió que aunque yo la recibiera no me iba a afectar.

Pero es todo lo contrario, ahora estoy en un lugar que conozco, vi un pequeño espejo a lado de la cama del... ¿hospital?, ya que este lugar parece uno creo.

Agarre el espejo y por dios todo en mi se ve diferente, mis ojos avellana ahora son esmeralda, al igual que mi cabello café antigravedad ahora es uno verde alborotado, incluso tengo pecas, mi cuerpo está en forma -aunque no me molesta mucho ya que deseo que mi cuerpo esté algo musculoso- ahora me siento mal... ¿Qué tipo de cruel sueño es?  
Me estaba deprimiendo. Pero en ese momento escuche una puerta abrirse.

-Maldito Nerd de Mierda- dijo una voz gritando mientras iba cruzando la puerta, por Dios su actitud me recuerda a la de Gokudera-kun, pero este es de cabello ceniza y sus ojos son de color rubí- ¿Cómo te atreves a quedarte dormido por dos días completos?

-Cálmate Bakugou-kun debió ser muy duro ser sometido a ese tipo de Kosei- dijo una castaña de pelo corto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras en sus mejillas eran adornadas de un color carmín- No es así ¿Deku-kun?

-Uraraka ya te explicamos que de preferencia tienes que llamarlo por su apellido o nombre- dijo otra voz proveniente de un chico alto con lentes, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, casi me da un ataque de risa ya que parecía un robot-.

-Chicos ya basta, apenas despertó no es bueno molestarlo con tanto ruido- dijo otra persona, esto sí que es raro, él se parece mucho a mi Kyoya, este tiene el cabello dividido en dos colores, uno parte es blanca y la otra es roja, al igual que sus ojos son como los de Mukuro, salvo que estos no tienen ningún Kanji, en parte me alegro que no lo tenga ya que eso en verdad me pondría en un gran aprieto, este tiene un semblante de frialdad, ¿Que malo? Ya me acostumbré a siempre tener a alguien con un aura amenazante conmigo- Midoriya, hasta mañana te van a dar de alta.

-Gracias por preocuparse chicos- dije, en ese momento me di cuenta que mi voz se escucha rara, no más bien esta no es mi voz-.

-Mierda, solo recupérate, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo este creo que se llama Bakugou con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me da gracia ya que podía competir con el sonrojo de la chica que también creo que se llama Uraraka-.

-Retoños nos podrían dejar solos con Midoriya, por favor- pidió otra voz, esta era proveniente de una persona que tiene unas ojeras notables, y con cabellera algo larga negra, de ojos color negro, y con ropa negra y una especie de bufanda blanca en su cabellos- Mientras más tiempo estén aquí estorbando más se va a tardar en salir.

-Perdone profesor ya nos retiramos- dijo la persona que movía de un lado a otro sus manos, mientras decía que todos se fueran, y una vez que todos se salieron hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta-.

-Midoriya... come esto- pidió el señor mientras acercaba una bandeja llena de comida- sé que no has comido, y debes de tener ham… -fue interrumpido por el gruñido de mi pansa-.

-Perdón -pedí disculpas de inmediato-

-Solo come- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación y me dejaba la bandeja llena de comida-.

Después de un rato termine de comer, no comprendo todo lo que está pasando, y para colmo no preste atención a Verde cuando explico de que iba a consistir esa máquina, supongo que por eso soy Dame-Tsuna, me comenzaba a deprimir, pero en ese momento recordé que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, mire otra vez en el lugar que agarré el espejo, note que había una mochila con ropa limpia, no dude un segundo y me comencé a vestir con ella.

Termine de vestirme y note que dentro de ella tenía un celular, que por suerte no tenía contraseña, comencé a revisar todo sobre esta persona Midoriya, descubrí que está en una relación, su amigo de la infancia es un tal Kacchan, pero su nombre verdadero es Katsuki, seguí investigando a este Midoriya y llegue a lo que quería; es un chico inteligente, carismático, a veces torpe, y posee un poder, después de un rato de estar pensando todo esto, recordé unas palabras de Verde "Esta máquina nos ayudara a explorar otras dimensiones", llegue a la conclusión de que esa máquina cambio mi mente con esta persona.

Estaba listo para irme de este lugar y buscar a algún inventor, me puse la mochila amarilla y antes de que pudiese guardar el celular comenzó a sonar, pero decidí ignorar la llamada que decía "All Might".

Antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta del cuarto, me comenzó a doler horrible la cabeza.

Desperté otra vez en la misma habitación, pero con la ropa que me acaba de poner, noté que ahora la habitación llena de personas. Quería gritar ya que me asustaron, sobre todo la persona que tiene cabeza de cuervo y unas ropas flotantes.

Decidí no decir nada, me quede en silencio, todos me preguntaban cosas, pero yo solo me quede en silencio al final se rindieron y se fueron, salvo por dos personas, al ver que no les haría caso uno se resignó hablar y el otro sujeto -que era todo escuálido y de cabellera amarilla solo me observaba, su mirada azul era profunda me comenzaba a poner nervioso, mire a la ventana y note que ya era de noche.

Presiento que mi cuerpo está en serios problemas, pero ya me dio hambre otra vez, Mejor pediré algo de comer. Y una vez que me den comida hablare con ellos, aunque lo dudo, será mejor que comience a decir la verdad.

-Disculpen...

-Midoriya Shounen

-Yo... tengo algo muy importante que confesar...

Por ¿? 

Mientras nuestros queridos protagonistas pasaban por todo esto, en un lugar o mejor dicho en otra dimensión una persona miraba aburrido lo sucedido y la Interacción que habían tenido estas dos personas -Tsuna e Izuku-.

Creí que si permitía que cambiaran de cuerpo iban a poder recordar algo- dijo desanimado aquella persona mientras se recostaba en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado- ¿Ahora que haré?

-No lo sé, tu dime- contesto otra voz de forma monótona mientras miraba al contrario de una forma aburrida-, tu planteaste todo esto.

-Lo sé, pero creí que si lograba que reconocieran al otro se darían cuenta del propósito del porque volvieron a nacer- hizo un berrinche la primera persona mientras el contrario solo lo miraba un poco divertido.

-Cálmate un poco, además de quien crees que es la culpa de que ellos dos no recuerden nada de su primer vida- se quejó la segunda persona.

-Tch... sabes que solo vete a otro lugar, me molesta que estés conmigo cuando no me apoyas en nada, así que solo vete- comenzó a señalar la puerta mientras lo miraba enojado.

-Como desees mi "Rey (---)" -dijo burlón para después volver a su expresión monótona, mientras salía por la puerta- Oh, por cierto, ellos también se están moviendo para que tú también te apures, y has que ellos dos recuerden todo para acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-Tch no te creas... maldición como se supone que recuerden todo si esos malditos (---) están bloqueando sus memorias, aunque creo que poder sacar provecho de esta situación -comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado la primera persona mientras miraba una pintura.

En la pintura estaba una persona alta en el centro, esta tenía una vestimenta completamente negra con una capa color vino y una corona incrustada de joyas del mismo color vino, con una expresión monótona y mostrando un aire de superioridad mientras que en sus manos las tenía juntas y sostenían una espada que estaba encajada en el suelo, junto a dos personas a su lado -uno del lado izquierdo y otro al derecho- con una expresión igual de monótona sus vestimentas eran similares al color negro mientras en sus manos tenían las cabezas de dos personas.

-Solo esperen pronto estarán conmigo de nuevo Tsunayoshi e Izuku...


	2. ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras descubren que hacer en su situacion Izuku y Tsuna, alguien oculto en las sombras espera el momento adecuado para recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quise hacer spoilers respecto a lo que va a tratar el capitulo, pero para mas información lee todo el capitulo hasta el final uwur

Por Izuku

\- ¿Quién eres? -dijo el pequeño de nombre Reborn con un aura más terrorífica que el anterior, mientras apuntaba mi sien con su pistola-. Y más te vale decir la verdad.

\- No me gusta repetir, ¿Quién eres? -volvió a repetir el pequeño mientras quitaba el seguro de su pistola, eso me hizo quitar mis nervios-. Y ¿Dónde está mi Dame-alumno?

-P… pues de… déjeme explica-car

-Habla rápido -dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía enfrente de mí y solo seguía apuntando a mi frente con su pistola-.

-Bueno, pues es que yo... mi nombre real es Izuku Midoriya, y para ser sincero no sé cómo es que desperté en este ¿mundo? ¿Dimensión? -comencé a relatar con calma-. En realidad, en mi mundo tenemos Kosei’s -el pequeño me observó con algo de duda-. Es un poder especial, algunos pueden volar, otros pueden ser invisibles o pueden crear cosas con su propia masa corporal -la cara del menor volvió a ser seria-, en mi caso yo tengo uno que se llama "One For All", tengo 15 años, estoy estudiando para ser un gran héroe en el futuro, tengo muchas libretas de análisis de héroes y por lo regular cuando anoto cosas tengo el ámbito de murmurar la situación, la razón del porque creo que cambie de cuerpo con este Tsunayoshi fue porque fui sometido a un Kosei y cuando él estuvo en una explosión creo que en ese momento cambiamos de cuerpo-que más le puedo decir, pensé- y también...

-También ¿qué? -preguntó el pequeño algo molesto ya que no continúe-.

-Es que estoy en una relación con... con...

\- ¿Con quién? -volvió a preguntar el pequeño, pero ahora un poco más cabreado-.

-Con un chico que se llama Shouto, él es muy serio y algo apático, pero es una persona con la que puedes contar siempre -comencé a describir un poco a Shouto-. Él tiene más o menos la apariencia de el chico de hace rato, el que dejo la comida a la habitación cuando me desperté.

\- ¿De Hibari Kyoya? -preguntó el pequeño-.

-Si

-Oh ya entiendo -dijo el pequeño mientras ocultaba su mirado como si estuviese analizando todo lo que acabo de decir, pero cuando volvió a mostrar su mirada esta tenía una aura de negación y de sed de sangre inmensa que hizo que me estremeciera- ¿Y piensas que te voy a creer todo ese cuento de que eres de otra dimensión y que por ser sometido a un "Kosei" cambiaste de cuerpo con mi dame-alumno cuando él estuvo en un explosión? -preguntó irónicamente él bebe mientras me miraba a los ojos-.

\- Y-yo tengo pruebas por si no me crees- dije rápidamente con alto nerviosismo ya que por algún extraño motivo siento que si no decía eso me mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-.

Escuche quitar el seguro de la pistola, cerré los ojos con temor, pero con una voz más segura y demandante dije o mejor dicho grite "Es en serio, no te miento, si quieres podemos ir con Verde-san" abrí los ojos y note que estaba sorprendido y con la mirada más seria que pude mostrar volvía a decir "Te lo juro en nombre de los Vongola"

-Espera... ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir impostor? ¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de Vongola? -preguntó el pequeño sorprendido, pero con un tono de voz enojado y a la vez demandador-.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar pequeño -contesté mientras me ponía de pie, ya que estaba sentado en la cama, me dirigí al armario a tomar un suéter anaranjado con blanco y abría la puerta de la habitación-.

-Eres alguien muy interesante impostor -dijo el pequeño mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica que hizo que sudara frio-. Andando vamos con Verde -camino hasta la puerta mientras que llevaba un pequeño camaleón color verde, eso me sorprendió ya que en ningún momento noté que lo tuviese en su fedora-.

El pequeño camino delante de mí y me pidió que lo siguiera, en el transcurso para salir de la casa vimos a unos pequeños y a una señora cenando, nos invitaron comida, pero el pequeño se negó diciendo "No gracias mamma, vamos a salir un rato", acoso ella era su ¿mama?, cuando llegamos a la entrada me puse unos tenis.

Después de un gran rato de estar caminando y de un incómodo silencio llegamos a un casa de dos pisos con las luces apagadas y en la placa de la casa no traía ningún apellido, el pequeño se adentró al lugar, yo solo lo seguía con un poco de temor por lo que fuera a pasar si el dueño de la casa nos descubriese, cuando menos lo sentí unos cocodrilos con unas extrañas llamas color verde nos tenían rodeados, tenía un poco de miedo por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos el pequeño y yo, pero el pequeño solo les disparó a todos y estos desaparecían rápidamente, y aparecía un pequeño bebé con una bata de laboratorio con una mirada llena de desprecio dirigida a el pequeño Reborn.

-Verde, venimos por algunas explicaciones -dijo Reborn mientras me señalaba-. ¿Qué sucedió con él?

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Tsunayoshi? -preguntó irónicamente él bebe de nombre Verde-.

-No es él -contestó con una sonrisa burlona Reborn-.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Entonces por eso vinieron conmigo?

-No como crees vinimos para que nos enseñes la teoría del porqué el café expreso es lo mejor del mundo -contestó con burla Reborn-. Porque otro motivo vendría a verte científico chiflado.

-...- El pequeño de nombre Verde no dijo nada solo se quedó callado unos minutos-. Pasen -dijo mientras bajaba unas escaleras que estaban no muy lejos del lugar en el que apareció-.

Llegamos a una especie de laboratorio que estaba en el sótano, el pequeño de nombre Verde me pidió que me sentara, puso unos cables en mi cabeza y de ahí los conecto a una máquina que inmediatamente prendió y se conectó a una computadora que también encendió al instante, comenzó a teclear varias veces, después me miró a los ojos y comenzó a preguntarme varias cosas sobre mi verdadera identidad, que es lo que hice el día del incidente y como desperté en esa situación -en resumen lo que le platique a Reborn-, conteste todas sus preguntas y la máquina estaba registrando varios datos, el me miraba con asombro, me dio algo de miedo ya que sentía que me podría disecar solo para comprobar algo.

-INTERESANTE! -grito Verde-san mientras me miraba a los ojos- y dime ¿porque no dijiste nada cuando te despertaste?

-Etto... pues porque ni yo mismo entendía lo que pasaba -conteste algo nerviosos mientras evitaba la mirada de Verde-san-. Además de que...

-Yo pienso que es un impostor de segunda ya que lo descubrí en el momento que lo vi -interrumpió Reborn mientras miraba a Verde-san con una mirada de superioridad-.

-Puede que él no sea Tsunayoshi o mejor dicho no lo es, pero si sabe manejar la situación ya que evitó revelar algo mientras tu no decidieras interrogar lo ¿no es así pequeño?

-Sí, supongo que así es... -conteste a la pregunta de Verde-san mientras me quitaba los cables de la cabeza y me ponía de pie-.  
Bufo Reborn- como sea entonces ya que lo estudiaste puedes hacer que Dame-Tsuna pueda volver a su cuerpo original, me gustaría darle unas clases avanzadas de la Tor... tutoría -dijo mientras sonreía sádicamente, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por mi espalda al escuchar esas palabras, acaso él es tan sádico. Pero solo es un niño ¿Pero en verdad es un niño? Creo que será mejor no descubrirlo, comencé a temblar con ese peligroso pensamiento que tuve-.

-Creo que, si podemos lograr que se repita el mismo evento, talvez y solo tal vez podríamos hacer que vuelvan a cambiar de cuerpo -contestó con seguridad Verde-san mientras meditaba todo-.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas lograrlo? -pregunto Reborn mientras lo miraba-.

-Solo tengo que volver a desconectar los cables que ocasionaron la explosión de ese día y.…-lo interrumpió Reborn mientras tiraba a Verde-san y lo apuntaba con la misma pistola que me apunto a mi-.

\- ¿Como que volver a desconectar los cables que ocasionaron la explosión? -pregunto enojado ya que no entendió lo que quiso decir Verde-san -.

\- ¿Eh? no te lo contó Hibari-san, bueno no importa ahora ese asunto -le restó importancia-.

\- Entonces ¿Tu eres el culpable de lo sucedido? -pregunto Reborn cabreado-.

\- ¿De qué o qué? -pregunto Verde-san-.

-De que mi Dame-alumno haya cambiado de cuerpo con otro inepto igual que él -contestó enojado Reborn ya que Verde-san no respondía sus preguntas-.

-Yo no fui el culpable de que él cambiara de cuerpo con otro inepto, además antes de que el viniera tome en cuenta todos los riesgos posibles si es que algo saliese mal y en ninguno de ellos aparecía sobre que iba a cambiar de cuerpo con otra persona -contesto Verde enojado mientras comenzaba a pelear con Reborn-. Lo único que salió lógicamente es que el solo iba a recibir daño físico que es tratable no lo que acaba de suceder...

-Escúchame bien cuatro ojos porque solo lo repetiré una vez -amenazó Reborn mientras lo tomaba de su camisa y lo alzaba-. No me importan tus explicaciones de... pero más te vale resolver este asunto cuanto antes, no quiero que las familias enemigas se enteren de esta situación así que más te vale resolver este problema cuanto antes si no quieres sufrir heridas graves para después ser curadas y repetir el proceso hasta que me aburra de hacerte sufrir o que mueras, o lo que suceda primero -soltó su amenaza como si nada mientras lo soltaba de la camisa y se dirigía a las escaleras todo enojado-. Tu dame-impostor vámonos de una maldita vez o te dejaré en este lugar.

\- ¡Si ya voy! -grité alterado mientras corría para alcanzarlo, pero por desgracia tropecé con unos cables y terminé en el suelo todo avergonzado y con un gran moretón en la frente-.

-Sin duda alguna el "Dame" te queda bien impostor -dijo Reborn en burla mientras subía por las escaleras y yo lo seguía todo avergonzado-.  
Mientras salíamos de la casa, apenas pude notar que en verdad es muy tranquilo este lugar aun me pregunto cómo terminamos en esta situación y si es que lograré volver a mi mundo para ver a mi amado Shouto de nuevo.

-Dame-impostor no le digas nada a nadie de quién eres en realidad, tu solo imita a dame-Tsuna y no dejes que nadie se entere de la verdad bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso era lo que tenías planeado desde un principio ¿Verdad?

-Si eso era lo que planeaba desde un principio -conteste sinceramente mientras me rascaba la cabeza totalmente avergonzado porque un niño pequeño pudo leer mis planes con tan solo verme una vez, me preguntó si en verdad soy como un libro abierto para él -.

-Claro que eres como un libro abierto ante mis ojos -contestó Reborn, yo solo lo mire avergonzado, y él solo reía mientras se sentaba en mi cabeza-. Yo te diré qué camino tomar

-Gracias... Etto ¿te puedo llamar Reborn? -pregunte avergonzado-.

-De preferencia y no olvides que... -paro de hablar Reborn mientras yo paraba de caminar-.

\- ¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche el pequeño Vongola sólo en la calle? -pregunto el chico con cabello de piña ¿En serio una piña no pudo haber Sido más original? Mientras me tomaba del brazo-. Kufufufu acaso ya te cansaste de estar con esa Alondra y al fin vas a corresponder a mis sentimientos -sonrió mientras acercaba mi barbilla a su cara con una de sus manos, esto se está saliendo de control debo de salir de esta situación antes de que pase a extremos, estaba a punto de separarme de él cuando una Tonfa lo golpeo haciendo que me soltara la cara, pero aun sosteniendo mi brazo con mucha más fuerza que antes-. No te tienes porque enfadar tanto alondra-kun solo estoy haciendo que al fin lo nuestro que solo era un simple sueño ayer, ahora sea una realidad -dijo mientras me abrazaba ya que estaba en Shock por lo que acababa de revelar-. ¿No es así pequeño Vongola?

\- ¿Qué? -conteste saliendo del Shock mientras trataba de alejarme, pero su fuerza física me superaba por mucho ya que no podía quitármelo de encima-.

-Suelta a Tsunayoshi ahora mismo herbívora piña -amenazó este... creo que se llamaba Kyoya mientras recogía la tonfa que fue a dar a sus pies-.

-Kufufufu oblígame -dijo este sujeto con cabello de piña mientras hacía aparecer un tridente en su mano, aun sin soltarme-.

-Como tú quieras herbívora piña -dijo Kyoya mientras corría en nuestra dirección con las tonfas en sus manos, yo solo cerré los ojos por miedo de lo que fuera a pasar-.

Solo espero que no muera en este mundo, ya que deseo verte una vez más Shouto pensé desanimado por la situación en la que me encontraba y solo suspiraba por lo que fuera a pasar mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por mi ojo izquierdo.

Por Tsuna

-Disculpen...

-Midoriya Shounen

-Yo... tengo algo muy importante que confesar...

-Continúe joven Midoriya -dijo la persona escuálida mientras me miraba-.

-Como decirlo... es que es muy complicado explicarlo... pero bueno aun así lo diré, yo en realidad... -fui interrumpido por el rugido de mi estómago-. Perdón por eso -dije avergonzado mientras evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ellos-.

Sonrió la persona escuálida- En verdad nunca cambias joven Midoriya. Voy por otra bandeja de comida -dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación-.

Después de estar en un incómodo silencio con el profesor, decidí dormir e ignorar este incómodo ambiente que se había formado con el que decía ser profesor.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que lo notara, escuche una voz susurrando mi nombre, desperté rápido y note que estaba acostado en el suelo, mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba en una habitación oscura, pero con un poco de luz en la zona donde estaba acostado, me puse de pie y note que estaba vestido con un esmoquin de un color similar al negro.

-Al fin despertaste Tsunayoshi -dijo de forma amable la voz, mientras su dueño estaba en la oscuridad y se acercaba un poco a mí, pero aun manteniendo cierta distancia-.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunte dudoso mientras lo miraba a sus ojos carmesí, estos eran muy atrayentes ya que sentía como poco a poco me perdía en ellos-.

-Por lo que noto en verdad olvidaste todo, eso me duele mucho Tsunayoshi -dijo dolido la persona que estaba en frente de mi-. Bueno no importa me puedes volver a llamar "Amo" o si de verdad te parece que no es momento justo me puedes llamar Dewei.

-Etto no te entiendo... Dewei-san -dije nervioso mientras salía del trance de sus ojos carmesí-.

-Tsu, Tsu por eso tienes que recordar todo -dijo decepcionado Dewei-san mientras solo negaba con su cabeza lo que está sucediendo-. Bien Tsunayoshi qué te parece si atraviesas el corazón de Shouto con esta espada y de esa manera Izuku recuperara sus recuerdos, y poco después tú también recobraras los tuyos y volverán a ser las personas que antes eran -dijo sonriendo inocentemente mientras me mostraba una espada plateada demasiada filosa a simple vista, su empuñadura dorada tenía rubíes incrustados, solo lo miraba con duda-. Entonces qué esperas tómala -insistió-.

-Yo... yo no puedo hacer tal cosa, matar a una persona que no ha hecho nada malo es simplemente incorrecto -dije triste y aunque estuviera loco no sería capaz de matar personas inocentes-. Por favor aleje la espada de mí.

-Sabes Tsunayoshi no esperaba que aceptarás tan fácil -dijo mientras sujetaba la empuñadura con su mano derecha y tenía la cabeza gacha-. Entonces simplemente debo de obligarte a hacerlo -alzó la cabeza mientras me miraba como un psicópata y me apuntaba con la espada-. Hubiera querido que aceptarás por las buenas, pero como no es así, espero y me perdones, pero sé que me agradecerás en el futuro.

-Espera por favor, no hagas una locura que después puedas lamentar -dije ansioso ya que no quería morir en un mundo que no conozco para nada-.  
-Descuida no vas a morir -dijo mientras corría con la espada en manos en dirección a mi pecho-. Además, él sí le hizo algo muy cruel a Izuku y a ti te hizo daño Kyoya.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes de Kyo...? -no alcance a completar la frase porque estaba siendo atravesado por una espada, en ese momento quedé inconsciente, lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue la risa de Dewey-.

"Mido... riya... ¡Midoriya!" gritaron a mi oído, me desperté con sobresaltado, me di cuenta que estaba hiperventilando, en ese momento sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuello. Era la copia de Kyoya, este se veía muy preocupado, se notaba en su expresión y en sus movimientos que hacía ya que me estaba verificando que no tuviera nada en mi cara.

\- ¿Qué estabas soñando? -preguntó la copia mientras me miraba a los ojos y aun sin soltarme-.

-N-nada -conteste nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado, obviamente no le voy a contar lo que acabo de soñar a una persona que no conozco para nada, pero siento que ese no era un sueño normal, se sentía demasiado realista el hecho cuando me atravesó la espada-. ¿Por qué? -pregunté, en ese momento me di cuenta que no estaba solo con él, también estaba la persona escuálida sentado mirando su celular y Bakugou-san estaba mirando el piso se notaba que él estaba muy nervioso-.

-Es que... -fue interrumpida la copia de Kyoya-.

-Maldición Nerd -hablo Bakugou-kun mientras me separaba de la copia de Kyoya y me tomaba de la mano haciendo que me pusiera de pie-. Ni se te ocurra seguirme bastardo mitad-mitad, hable con All Might de esto y me dio permiso de sacar al nerd para hablar a solas con él.

-Eso no es verdad -denegó la copia de Kyoya mientras me agarraba de mi otra mano evitando que me fuera con Bakugou-san -.

-Es verdad, joven Todoroki -hablo la persona escuálida mientras se ponía de pie-. El joven Bakugou-kun me pidió permiso -confirmó la persona escu... mejor dicho All Might mientras miraba la situación en la que me encontraba-.

-Tch -se quejó la copia mejor dicho este Todoroki-kun mientras me soltaba del brazo y se sentaba en la cama-.

Bakugou-kun me llevó por varios pasillos, para finalmente subir varios pisos, al final llegamos al que aparentaba ser el último, abrió la puerta, para pasar los dos y cerrar la, de esa manera evitaría que alguien lo interrumpirá, además creó que es más para evitar que salga corriendo del lugar.

Me soltó la mano, me di cuenta que era de noche, se sentía algo tranquilo, me acerqué un poco a la orilla del edificio, me recargué en la reja que rodeaba toda la parte de arriba, noté que había varias personas con extrañas apariencias -otras no la tenían- surcando las calles de la ciudad y el cielo nocturno. Estaba asombrado por lo que mis ojos me estaban mostrando.

-Nerd de mierda -hablo Bakugou-kun mientras seguía mirando al piso-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije esta mañana?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo -dije sin quitar la vista del cielo-.

-Maldición ¿Porque están difícil decir lo que siento? -se preguntó así mismo mientras lo miraba, no necesitó tener la intuición para saber que Bakugou-san está enamorado de Midoriya, siento un poco de lástima por él ya que por lo que investigué Midoriya está en una relación secreta-. Bien, escucha bien ya que sólo lo diré una vez.

-... -decidí guardar silencio-.

\- ¡Maldición! Yo en verdad... ¡Te amo mucho nerd de mierda! -dijo Bakugou-kun completamente ruborizado mirándome a los ojos, mientras solo lo miraba con un poco de asombro-. ¡Así que por favor acepta tener una relación conmigo! ¡Mierda!

\- Lo siento mucho, yo no puedo tener una relación contigo -dije mirándolo mientras me dirigía a la puerta y al abrir la, ¡escuché en un susurro por parte de él “Por favor... no me dejes!". Me resigné a decirle algo ya que este no es mi problema.

Después de haber dejado solo a Bakugou-kun bajé varios pisos y anduve vagando por varios pasillos ya que no recordaba bien donde quedaba la habitación en la que estaba quedando. Poco después llegué al fin a la habitación, lo primero que sentí al entrar fue a Todoroki-kun abrazándome fuertemente y susurrando a mi oído "Me alegró que regresaras solo" "No sé qué es lo que sé que haría si me dejarás" solo me limité a dedicarle una sonrisa, creo que esta persona es con la que Midoriya tiene una relación en secreto.

-Todoroki, Midoriya es hora de irnos -dijo All Might mientras Todoroki-kun se alejaba de mí, y All Might salía por la puerta- jóvenes los esperan en la entrada del hospital, allí están unos autos de policía esperando llevarlos de vuelta a los dormitorios.

-Gracias Profesor -dijo Todoroki-kun mientras hacía una reverencia y observaba como All Might cerraba la puerta-. Será mejor que también yo me adelante para que no sospechen nada, te veré allí -comentó mirándome a los ojos y dejando un beso en mi mejilla derecha mientras salía por la puerta y posteriormente la cerraba-.

Cuando se fue inmediatamente agarré la mochila amarilla, pero noté que no traía conmigo el celular, lo busqué por toda la habitación como un desesperado, hasta que al fin lo encontré en la mesita y lo guardé en el pantalón de mezclilla. Estoy ciego sin duda alguna. Me puse la mochila y salí de habitación, después de estar un rato divagando entre los pasillos al fin pude llegar con los profesores, el de las ojeras no dejaba de mirarme, me comencé a poner nervioso.

-Hasta que al fin llegas Midoriya -dijo algo enojado el profesor con ojeras- ¿Que tanto hacías?

-Nada solo es que... me entretuve en el camino -dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza-.

-Hmm que no vuelva a suceder, Bakugou se fue antes ya que te estabas tardando -dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojos-. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

-H-hai! -conteste nervioso mientras movía la cabeza en señal de afirmativo-.

-Sube al auto, Todoroki-kun te hará compañía -dijo mientras me señalaba a que auto entrar-.

Me adentre al auto que mencionó, y justo como dijo hay estaba Todoroki-kun, pero éste dormía. Me adentre en silencio mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y cerraba la puerta, el conductor emprendía el camino. El transcurso fue tranquilo, solo me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, después llegamos a un gran edificio, el conductor dijo que este era el lugar en el que teníamos que bajar para después caminar y llegar a los dormitorios.

-Todoroki-kun -le comencé a mover el brazo para que despertará-, ya llegamos -comenzó abrir los ojos el contrario, al terminar de abrirlos me miró con un poco de duda para después salir del automóvil y mirar el lugar donde se encontraba, también salí del automóvil para ver cómo los profesores que anteriormente estaban en el hospital nos estaban esperando-.

Después de haber caminado un rato llegamos a un edificio, él profesor con ojeras se despidió de nosotros al ver que Todoroki-kun se dirigía al edificio con un letrero que llevaba la letra "A", comencé a seguir a Todoroki-kun, nos adentramos al edificio, y estaban la mayoría de las luces apagadas seguí a Todoroki-kun por unos pasillos hasta que se detuvo en una habitación, A lo que yo también me detuve para no chocar con él.

-Es mejor que descanses, hacerlo en tu estado actual te causa un gran dolor -dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme con algo de lujuria lo cual me hizo estremecer-. Vete de a dormir -me dio un beso en la frente mientras abría la puerta y poco después la cerraba dejándome solo en el pasillo-.

¿Ahora que podré hacer? pensé, comencé a deambular por los pasillos en busca de lo que sería una habitación para mí, estuve un rato deambulando hasta que me adentre en una ya que algo me decía que esa era la habitación en la que me iba a estar quedando.

Me adentré en la habitación y noté que la habitación tenía puros posters y figuras de colección de un personaje, en uno de los posters decía "All Might" supongo que ese es el nombre de algún actor o algo... eso significa que la persona delgada de cabellera amarilla y ojos azules es o fue esta persona era la que estaba en el hospital hoy.  
Me siento un inepto al no haberlo reconocido al instante que lo observe en los posters.

Decidí acostarme en la cama y descansar un rato, después pensaré e iniciare mi búsqueda de un inventor que me ayude a regresar a mi mundo.

Desperté en el mismo lugar otra vez, todo a mi alrededor está oscuro y en dónde estoy acostado hay algo de iluminación. Pero ahora estaba con mi ropa habitual un pantalón de mezclilla con mi suéter anaranjado con blanco, y mis tenis.

Frente a mi estaba Giotto con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Tsunayoshi me alegró que no hayas cambiado todavía -dijo triste mientras me abrazaba-.

-No te entiendo Giotto-san ¿Que no haya cambiado? a qué se refiere -pregunté confuso mientras me separaba de él-.

-A que ahora vas a volver a estar conmigo Tsunayoshi

Por (---)

"Señor (---) es hora de la junta" escuché decir por parte de un general mientras me sacaba de mi cama y me llevaba a rastras a una oficina donde varias personas están sentadas en silencio y solo observaban como me ponía de pie y me sentaba en una silla en que estaba en el extremo de una mesa rectangular.

-Bien ya que estamos todos podemos iniciar la junta -hablo la misma persona que me arrastró hasta este lugar, este se sentó a mi derecha-. Señor (---), por favor dígame o mejor dicho cuéntenos qué es lo que planea hacer para evitar que Tsunayoshi e Izuku recuperen sus recuerdos de su primera vida.

-Oh... eso es sencillo mientras ustedes dos -dije señalando dos asientos vacíos-... ¿¡A dónde se acaban de ir!? -pregunté alterado ya que cuando entré los vi claramente sentados-.

-Hace un momento estaban ahí sentados -dijo una persona de cabellera rosa mientras se paraba de su asiento- ¡Maldición! Siempre se escapa ¿Por qué tienes que ser así Giotto?

-Tranquilo G-san -hablo una chica-, de seguro fue a checar la condición de Tsunayoshi, después de todo tiene que estar más al pendiente de él en caso de que el desgraciado de Dewei quiera llevárselo -comentó enojada, para ser sincero me alegro que ella esté de nuestro lado y no del de Dewei ya que no me gustaría que fuera nuestra enemiga, en ese momento ella se sorprendió de lo que acaba de decir y salió corriendo de la sala-.

Qué tiempos aquellos en los que nada nos preocupaba bueno mejor dicho yo no me preocupaba por nada en absoluto, como desearía volver aquél entonces en el que no hacía nada más que comer y dormir y en una rara ocasión afirmar proyectos planeados, ojalá hubiera una manera de regresar aquél entonces y no estar aquí en una junta para resolver un problemita que lleva el nombre de Dewei. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el gritó de otro chico que se tiró al suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunté mientras le extendía mi mano para que se pusiera de pie, pero lo único que recibí fue un golpe en la mano-.

\- ¡Por Qué no recuerdo nada! -grito el chico mientras se tapaba la cara con la palma de sus manos- ¿Quién soy yo en realidad? -se preguntó así mismo-. ¡En realidad soy tan mala persona! ¡dime que no es verdad! -me miró a los ojos, estaba sorprendido ya que sus ojos demostraban una profunda desesperación-.

-Tranquilo, en realidad eres una buena persona que fue obligada hacer atrocidades -dije mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda- todo estará bien, en poco tiempo va a llegar Giotto.

Aún recuerdo el día en que Giotto llegó malherido con él en sus brazos en un estado peor, parecía que en cualquier momento moriría, pero no fue así gracias a que Dewei probablemente lo iba a necesitar en el futuro.

Flashback

"Yo soy al único que deben de obedecer, de no ser por mi él habría muerto por una injusticia... pero esta vez haré una excepción" sonrió macabramente mientras lanzaba un frasco lleno de pastillas "Solo por esta ocasión sobrevivirán ya que soy piadoso" dijo mientras desaparecía dejándonos a los tres solos cerca de nuestra base secreta.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunté cabreado ya que por su culpa pudimos haber muerto y para colmo él ya sabe dónde está nuestro escondite.

"Es... alguien que en el pasado fue muy importante para mí, pero desapareció antes de que lo matarán" contestó, su mirada estaba oculta en su flequillo así que supuse que no quería verme a la cara por miedo "Por favor déjale quedarse, sé que es buena persona" suplicó, mientras me veía a los ojos con una mirada llena de determinación.

"Solo será por esta ocasión, ya que ambos están malheridos" acepté mi derrota en esta discusión mientras lo ayudaba a cargar a la persona que traía consigo "Recoge ese frasco probablemente nos sea útil" le mencioné a Giotto mientras nos dirigimos a la entrada del escondite.

"Muchas Gracias (---)" dijo Giotto

"No hay de que" dije mientras seguíamos nuestro rumbo.

Fin del Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno les voy a explicar unas cosas que da mi mente a la historia que no puedo explicar bien en la trama...
> 
> Bueno como ya notaron he puesto "(---)" varias veces, no es que quiera confundirlos, bueno en realidad si :v okno es porque el personaje no ha tenido un encuentro directo con alguno de los protagonistas (como ya reitere en el capitulo pasado), es por ello que en el primer capítulo al final de él aparecía (---) esto en lugar de decir su nombre.
> 
> La segunda cosa es que, hay dos bandos en el fic como ya miraron, pero eso se explicará en la historia más adelante por falta de imaginación para plasmar lo de una vez :'v
> 
> La tercer cosa, Dewei es el nombre de la persona que aparece al final del primer capítulo, por así decirlo es la persona que aparece en el retrato que describí al final del primer capítulo, además de ser uno de los líderes de los bandos.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Acaso alguien se esperaba la última parte de que Giotto ayudó al que supuestamente era su enemigo, para ser sincera no lo iba a poner hasta dentro de unos capítulos más, pero pensé que era el momento justo así que lo puse aquí xdxdxd


	3. ¿Quien eres?

Miedo era lo único que sentía en esta situación, pues no tenia la menor idea de como es que llegue a este sitio que de alguna manera me es un tanto familiar y no en el buen sentido...

No tenia la menor idea desde cuando estoy aquí... en este sitio tan tétrico...

Pero ahora no estoy solo, una figura de una persona se acerca a la distancia, mis piernas no paran de temblar pues siento que me voy a encontrar con una persona horrible, siento que en algún momento van a flaquear y me derrumbare frente a él, y eso no lo quiero, no deseo que el me vea triste, presiento que si lo nota se aprovechara de eso y todo mi mundo se vendrá a bajo... otra vez...

Sin darme estaba de rodillas, las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, no quería que aquella persona me viera en este estado, cerré los ojos con la esperanza de cuando los abra de nuevo aquella persona ya no estará aquí y por supuesto yo tampoco estaré en este horrible sitio lleno de oscuridad...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para mi fueron eternos, unos brazos me rodearon, me estaban abrazando, estaba sorprendido, mis brazos se estiraron un poco logrando abrazar a la persona que me estaba reconfortando, logrando un abrazo que me calmo. A los pocos minutos aquella persona dejo de abrazarme, me extendió su mano invitando a ponerme de pie que con gusto acepte, después se alejó unos pasos quedando a una distancia ¿Prudente? De mí.

Ahora que la veo bien, esta persona es mas pequeña yo; para empezar es una chica, y se ve de unos 12 años, su apariencia la hace parecer frágil, sus delgados brazos se posan detrás de su espalda viéndome de manera analítica como si esperara que la atacara, sus ojos azules como el mar brillan con intensidad y su cabello dorado cae con gracia hasta su cintura, esta usando un vestido blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas, no trae zapatos, la expresión en su rostro refleja calma, un aura de serenidad la rodea. Casi parece salida de una historia, podría jurar que si tuviera un moño en su cabeza y un delantal azul seria como Alicia.

¿Quién eres tú? —pregunte sorprendido, pues no siempre llegas a ver a una chica que parece que salió de un cuento de hadas—. ¿Y por qué me has ayudado?

—La razón no importa, mi nombre menos, tu nombre es el que importa en estos momentos... —comento como sino fuese cosa de otro mundo— Así que, vamos, dime tu nombre —pidió viéndome de pies a cabeza—, de acuerdo a tu respuesta puede que yo te de las respuestas que buscas...

Por unos breves momentos me quede pensando en lo que dijo, ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Si tengo muchas preguntas en estos momentos, pero...

Los minutos pasaban de manera rápida mientras me debatía mentalmente si debía o no responderle a la chica que esta frente y de alguna manera me es familiar.

—Soy Izuku Midoriya —conteste firme viendo atentamente a la chica misteriosa que posee una expresión de asombro y ¿alegría? Al mismo tiempo.

Se formo el silencio, muy incomodo a mi parecer, la expresión de la joven pronto se ablando y parecía que le quitaron el aire, las pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a recorrer su cara y pequeños sollozos salían de su boca, el nerviosismo se apodero de mí, no sabía que hacer mientras la chica se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro tratando de detenerlas a toda costa y al mismo tiempo trataba de controlar su respiración entre cortada.

—Estoy tan feliz... —susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara, una vez que logro detener las lágrimas, sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos y me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Esta segura? —pregunte nervioso, con algo de duda me comencé a acercar a ella, pero con su brazo estirado evito que me acercara más, ella se volvió alejar de mi—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Si... —contesto mientras respiraba—. No sucedió nada... solo me acorde algo...

—¿Esta segura? —reitere viéndola un tanto dudoso.

—Por supuesto, no paso nada —aseguro con una sonrisa, para después poner su expresión seria.

—Entonces... ¿Quién eres y por que me ayudaste? —pregunte inseguro viendo como la chica suspiraba y con tranquilidad se acercó a mí, quedando un paso delante.

—Me llamo... —parece que lo esta dudando—. Li M... Soy Li

Parece que aun duda respecto a decirme su nombre, no importa, tarde o temprano se que me lo dirá completo y podremos ser amigos. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerte Li-chan —comente con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, pareció sorprendida por un momento, posteriormente la tomo y me regreso una pequeña sonrisa, para después quitarla y verme otra vez de manera neutra.

—Te ayude porque parecías estar sufriendo... —susurro viéndome con ¿pena? ¿se está compadeciendo de mí? —. En este sitio —comenzó hablar firme y subiendo su tono de voz—, tienes que tener la esperanza y todas las emociones positivas lo mas alto posible y aunque te sientas afligido por todo esto, tienes que ignorarlo o te volverás a perder y puede que cuando lo hagas ya no exista una manera de salvarte... otra vez... —susurro lo último.

Pero, ¿Volverás? ¿Otra vez? ¿Significa que ya pasé por eso una vez y no lo recuerdo? ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo a qué se refiere!

Después de un rato en el cual me mantuve callado perdido en mis pensamientos, Li parecía acostumbrada a esta situación.

—Oye... —Trate de llamar su atención—. ¿Cómo es que llegue a este sitio? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en medio de una pelea...

Li parecía sorprendida por lo que mencione, pero no dijo nada en cambio guardo silencio, parecía estar meditando la respuesta que me daría.

—Lo único que tienes que saber es que existe una persona mala que quiere usar a la persona dueña del cuerpo en el cual estas y a ti —comento tranquila, pero su tono de voz sonaba lleno de odio—. Y respecto al lugar en el cual estas... —otra vez está dudando, pero ¿Por qué? —. Este lugar es el único medio por el cual puede tener contacto contigo y con la otra persona.

—¿Con Tsunayoshi? —Li abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió a mi pregunta.

—De hecho, se podría decir que ahora mismo Tsuna-kun se encuentra en este sitio junto a ese maldito —Lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto veneno... espero ¿Tsuna-kun? ¿Acaso Li conoce a Tsunayoshi? Pero ¿Cómo eso es posible? Hasta hace unos momentos solo mencionaba "dueño del cuerpo", esto solo me está confundiendo más...

—¿Tu conoces a Tsunayoshi? —pregunte curioso, tal vez así conseguiré una respuesta.

Li abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero parece que tiene las palabras atoradas... Al final no dijo nada.

—Eso no importa... —le resto importancia—. Lo importante es mantener a salvo a Tsunayoshi y a ti, de ese maldito...

El silencio entre nosotros se hizo un tanto incómodo para mí, pues todas las cosas que me ha dicho solo me está ocasionando mas preguntas en lugar de respuestas.

—¿Por qué es importante mantenernos a salvo? —pregunte con cierto miedo.

—Porque si, no necesitas saber más... —susurro negando con la cabeza.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Pero nada! —Grito colérica—. Lo mejor será que despiertes ahora mismo y evita decir cualquier cosa con Reborn... —termino de hablar, su aura cambio ya no era de tranquilidad ahora la que lo rodeaba era de temer...

Apenas alcancé a pestañear cuando un puño choco con mi estómago, robándose todo el aire que tenía, caí al suelo respirando con dificultad, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de recuperar todo el aire que perdí.

Cuando los volví abrir ya no estaba en aquel sitio tan oscuro y tétrico, ahora estaba en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

* * *

La batalla se había alargado, tonfas y tridente chocaban a cada momento, desde el momento en que un castaño cayo inconsciente la batalla se había vuelta muy intensa muy rígida, pues cierto azabache no se iba a quedar así, no, entre todas las personas existentes él no se iba a quedar así, no señor, pues toda la culpa la tiene cierta piña herbívora -como él la llama- o al menos el lo culpaba.

—Kufufufu Deberías de rendirte, alondra —comento con burla, viendo como cierto bebe checaba el estado del castaño.

—Todo esto sucedió por tu culpa —contesto secamente, viéndolo con odio, si tan solo las miradas mataran cierta piña herbívora ya estuviera 8 metros bajo tierra—. Así que, no me voy a rendir hasta que te haya dado tu merecido...

—Kufufufu eso ya lo veremos... Si es que puedes —sonrió burlón, eso hizo enfurecer mas al azabache que sin dudarlo se lanzo con mucha mas fuerza que antes. Ante esto el de pelo de piña trato de hacerlo caer con cualquier ilusión, pero era inútil, el azabache sabía que era falso—. Parece que esta vez tendré que ir enserio también...

—Hmm...

Fue interrumpido pues cierto golpe en la nuca lo dejo en el suelo, noqueado.

Pero el ganador no fue Kyoya tampoco Mukuro, no, Reborn los había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos cayeran rendidos.

—Arcobaleno...

—Ex... Arcobaleno...

Ambos comentaron al mismo tiempo, no podían mover todo su cuerpo, solo su cabeza.

Tanto piña como ave miraron con cierto rencor al mencionado, este solo los miraba de manera indiferente.

Planeaban quejarse "¿Qué derecho tenía el de interrumpir su batalla?" pensaban ambos.

—Ustedes simplemente son imbéciles, no entiendo como Dame-Tsuna se pudo enamorar de ti —comento sin ver alguno de ellos.

La nube lo veía incrédulo, sabía que él bebe era rápido en descubrir cosas, pero ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo Imbécil a él?

La niebla mayor al escuchar esas palabras, de alguna manera le dieron esperanza, de que su relación con el cielo sea correspondida.

—No ven que apenas se esta recuperando Dame-Tsuna y ustedes van y lo sobrecargan de emociones —ahora los vio ambos; se estremecieron con la mirada y sin dudarlo más solo alcanzaron a decir un bajo "Lo siento" —¡Conmigo no se deben de disculpar idiotas en con Dame-Tsuna! —Grito colérico.

Ambos chicos asintieron de mala gana, el mas alto logro ponerse de pie, vio al castaño quien yacía profundamente dormido, le dedico una sonrisa, que a los presentes les pareció que era sincera,

—Kufufufu no creas que me he rendido alondra —esta vez vio al nombrado quien lo regreso una mirada de rencor—, la próxima vez terminaremos nuestra pequeña batalla —termino de hablar desapareciendo en una neblina morada.

Una vez que el mayor se fue, Kyoya miro a Reborn con cierta curiosidad, lo cual era muy raro en este joven.

—Bebe —llamo la atención del de apariencia infantil—. ¿Qué sucedió realmente con Tsunayoshi? —pregunto, sorprendiendo al nombrado quien solo oculto su mirada debajo de su fedora y sonreía burlón.

—Quien sabe... —Le resto importancia, viendo al castaño que mostraba signos de querer despertar.

Sin perder mas el tiempo, se acerco al castaño, lo tomo de su suéter de tal manera alzando su cabeza, le dio un par de cachetadas, pero aun así no reacciono, lo intento otra vez, sin embargo, fue el mismo resultado. Suspiro, lo tendría que llevar arrastrando de regreso a casa, lo soltó, provocando que su cabeza fuera bien recibida por el suelo, quien como siempre recibió a su querido amor con los brazos abiertos.

Se resigno mentalmente a que un milagro ocurriese y despertara de la nada, ahorrándose todo el trabajo.

Un fuerte jadeo llamo su atención, miro atentamente al dueño del jadeo, quien respiraba con dificultad y al mismo tiempo trataba de regular su respiración.

—Dame-Tsuna —llamo la atención del ahora dueño del cuerpo de su querido alumno, casi hijo—. Ponte de pie y vamos a casa.

Izuku lo vio sorprendido por un momento una vez que logro recuperar el aire que le fue robado con anterioridad.

—Ya voy Reborn —contesto, siguiendo con su actuación pues noto que cierto azabache lo veía con cierto asombro y curiosidad que lo logro ocultar de manera inmediata.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto el azabache acercándose mas al castaño quien lo miro confundido.

—¿C-como que quien soy? Soy yo, Tsuna —comento con cierta timidez y nerviosismo que caracterizaba al castaño. Reborn solo asintió mentalmente sin duda es un buen imitador para saber tan poco de Tsuna.

—Hmm —medito por un momento el azabache antes de alejarse y meterse a unas calles y perderse entre ellas.

Reborn solo sonrió sádico, sin duda esto se pondría interesante, después pensaría como castigaría al castaño por a verse permitido cambiar de cuerpo con otro dame.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una niña de corta estatura entraba a una sala, todos los presentes la vieron sorprendidas, pero sabían disimularlo. La niña tomo rumbo al antiguo lugar que dejo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto cierto pelo plateado con marcas en la cara, la joven solo susurro un "bien"—. ¿Te encontraste con el maldito ese?

Negó con la cabeza cierta rubia, el pelo plateado solo asintió de manera de alivio, al menos uno de ellos por el momento estaba a salvo.

—Por lo que veo todavía no llega Giotto-sama... —comento curiosa la rubia que con trabajos se alcanzo a sentar en su lugar.

—¿De dónde saliste pequeña? ¿Acaso te perdiste? —pregunto una nueva voz, esta provenía de la entrada de la sala.

Una vez cerca de la nombrada se dedico a acariciarle la cabeza—. No deberías de estar sentada ahí pequeña, a Li-san alias el lobo vestido con piel de cordero, se enojará mucho si sigues sentada ahí para cuando ella llegue.

La rubia le salió una venita en su frente a punto de explotar, la nueva persona solo se dedico hablar sobre lo mala que era ella con él y que solo quiere a Izuku y a Tsunayoshi además de que ella era la excepción de que hablara con infantes ya que son muy molestos y ruidoso. Los demás presentes en la sala lo vieron con compasión y pena a la pobre persona.

—Lampo... —llamo la atención del nombrado cierto pelirrojo—. Ella es Li...

El nombrado solo atino abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no se creía que aquella chiquilla fuera la cruel y temible Li.

—Es broma... —comento con nerviosismo—. Ya sabia que eras tu Li, solo quería hacerte saber como te llaman los demás... —trato de excusarse viendo suplicante a la menor que tenia una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, esto solo provoco que sus nervios aumentaran.

—Así que... Soy un lobo con piel de cordero ¿Eh? Quien lo diría... —susurro viendo directamente al pelo verde—. Y no solo eso también soy una gruñona amargada que solo se preocupa por Izuku y Tsunayoshi...

—Eso no es verdad... —la joven lo agarro bruscamente de su camisa mientras lo llevaba fuera de la sala—. Por favor no, ten piedad Li-sama, haré todo lo que me pidas... —fue lo ultimo que se escucho del joven pues habían salido por completo de la sala.

Un incomodo silencio acompañado de golpes y suplicas se hicieron presentes como fondo en la sala, todos ellos agradecieron mentalmente de no ser Lampo y que Li se lo llevo a darle una paliza afuera, y que por cierto se la tiene bien merecida a fuera de la sala.

Un fuerte grito de agonía dio fin a todos los sonidos de la sala.

—¡Oh, ahora que lo noto, ¿Dónde está (---) y Alaude?! —grito de manera curiosa una voz aguda perteneciente a la pequeña rubia quien tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre en su vestido blanco. La joven regreso a la sala y tomo otra vez asiento en su lugar anterior.

—No se... Dijo que volvería en unos momentos, se llevo consigo al loco de las esposas ya que tuvo otro ataque y como no esta Giotto para calmarlo... —le resto importancia, sin embargo, seguía preocupado por Giotto y obviamente por Tsunayoshi, ya que, si Li estaba de vuelta eso significa que el maldito esta con Tsunayoshi.

—Giotto... por favor vuelve pronto... —susurro perdiendo su vista en el techo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la primera parte vimos a Izuku se encontró con una chica ¿no? Bueno esa chica es la que salio corriendo en el capitulo pasado, su nombre "Li" en chino significa Fortaleza, lo cual se le nota en este capítulos.
> 
> Ahora, ¿Que sucedió con Tsuna? Bueno eso en realidad se vera en el próximo capitulo ¡No me odien, pero quiero dedicarles un capitulo para cada uno! Pero descuiden solo serán un par de capítulos, después volveré a escribir sus escenas en un solo capitulo. 
> 
> Perdonen las faltas ortográficas e incoherentes por favor o,<,o
> 
> Sin mas que decir, se despide la ignorada (mi name en wattpad).
> 
> Les agradezco que hayan leído el capitulo y lamento mucho irme a hiatus otra vez... 
> 
> Si les gusto no olviden votar o comentar.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

**Author's Note:**

> "(---)" Esto significa que el personaje no ha tenido contacto directo con alguno de nuestros protagonistas.
> 
> Advertencia de posibles ooc y oc
> 
> La verdad soy pésima describiendo cosas así que perdonar.
> 
> Actualmente estoy publicando este trabajo en wattpad (con distinto nombre) y en Fanfiction (con el mismo nombre), por si es que hay duda de que lo estoy plagiando o algo por el estilo, soy la misma autora solo que aquí mi nombre es "Xue_Ritsu618" y en las otras dos plataformas solo soy "Ritsu618"
> 
> Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en escribirme ya sea por esta plataforma u otra >w<


End file.
